


Empty Existence

by aiisa



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MU, one out of two is successful, the boys reflect, they loved each other once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiisa/pseuds/aiisa
Summary: Now, they live alone together in endless nothingness.All there is to do is talk.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Empty Existence

“Do you regret it? Killing me, I mean.” L’s voice was the softest Light had ever heard it. Low, soothing. It irritated him to no end.

“Gods do not regret their actions, L.”

“How fortunate for me then, that you are no god.”

“Hah!” Light shouted , turning away and spreading his arms. “I had the whole world at my feet. I punished evil and I ruled with an iron fist. My followers carried out my will and listened to my every whim. I wielded death. Is that not a godlike existence?”

“No,” L looked up, “It is an empty one.”

**Author's Note:**

> keeping it at 100 words is so hard man...
> 
> i might write a longer version of this, but yeah  
> there u go!!


End file.
